


Hung Up

by Perfica



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...prone and stretched out and face down and tied up..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hung Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardspots](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lizardspots).



Jack could feel it; prone and stretched out and face down and tied up, feel the solid plastic pleasure embedded in his arse, dildo cool-slick and way larger than anything else he'd ever had in there.

Daniel's hand was a hot, tight vice around his cock, already purpled and waiting to explode.

"Gonna let me come anytime soon?" Jack grunted, trying to mask the groans, trying to maintain some shred of self-restraint.

"Sure," Daniel said, pressing into Jack's ribcage, hand moving furiously. "Just . . . gotta - "

His come hit Jack's arse and the dildo in equal parts.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lizardspots to congratulate her on completing 100 pieces of art in 2005.


End file.
